witchclubalfeafandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua Calloway
Joshua is the third youngest of the group (Taylor is the second youngest), being a 12-year-old. He is also one of the main characters in the show Personality Profile On Earth, Joshua lives with his Dad-Spencer, his Step-Mom-Jessica, and has 3 younger siblings, Jordan, Peyton (half-sister), and Landon (half-brother). Joshua was born in Smackover, then moved to Emerson, then moved to Waldo. Joshua grew up in an unevented childhood and had grown up on a farm. He always wears sandals all the time, because his feet feel comfortable with them. In his youth, he met his nemesis, the snobbish and arrogant Maxwell, and a bunch of bullies named Bell and Skulli. When, he turned 12 years old, Joshua and 4 of his friends encountered Bloom fighting at a local park with the Trix, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. Just as Bloom was about to be defeated, Joshua, Lee, Matthew, Taylor, and Phillip, surprisingly, used a magical attack and turned the fight in Bloom's favor, and both of them were able to defeat the Trix. Bloom, impressed with their powers and abilities, encouraged them to attend Alfea, the three-year prestiqious school for fairies which Bloom teaches at. Curious about developing his dormant magical powers and abilities and eager to find out where they came from, they agree, after convincing their parents. His signature color is pink, and his weapons of choice are the Power Bow and Pterodactyl Thunder Whip. Seasons Season 1 At Alfea, the school for fairies, Joshua had a room all to himself, while his friends shared rooms together. But, ended very quickly when Barrett enrolled into Alfea, so now he and Joshua share a room together. Then soon, on a trip to Magix, they were attacked by the Trix, as they wanted to steal the Heart of Eltar from Lee. After constant atacks, the W.I.T.C.H. Club gained the attention of Ms. Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea. In the fifth episode Joshua was captured by the Trix's cousins: Ico, Darkar, and Stormo, which forced Lee to surrender the crystal after Matt promises him that they'll get it back. After an attack on Taylor in Magix, the boys learned that the reason for the constant fighting was that the Trix's master, Princess Alchemy of Meridian, was seeking to get the power of the Garuda Lightning, which she thought was in the Heart of Eltar, and after a fight in which Lee unleashed an enormous amount of energy, they were soon convinced that Lee had it. Joshua stood by Lee, after his soul mate, Jennifer's real identity was Princess Sky of Eracklyon, even though he was facing the same prediciment with the real Jennifer, who disguised her name as Princess Sky. After, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy (the original Trix) have been defeated, the W.I.T.C.H. Club, who were later joined by Heath and Barrett, would not know that he had this power until Ico, Darkar, and Stormo (the new Trix), ambushed them and later succeeded in taking it, leading ot a series of journeys for Lee to regain what he had lost. Lee, later, regains his power, and the final battle began. Joshua, Phillip, Matthew, Heath, and Taylor battled Darkar and Stormo. While, Lee and Barrett had a score to settle with Ico and Princess Alchemy. In the end, the W.I.T.C.H. Club are victorious. Appearances See also: Aeroboy's Wardrobe Civilian Joshua's season 1 outfit is a pink longsleeve shirt, red shorts, and brown sandals with red straps. His season 2-3 outfit is a pink t-shirt with brown shorts, and black sandals. His season 4 outfit is a pink t-shirt with a silver tornado pattern, dark pink shorts with a purple belt. His sandals are blue with dark blue straps. W.I.T.C.H. Joshua's W.I.T.C.H. uniform is a blue t-shirt, pink cropped pants, and purple tennis shoes, his wings are three leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips. Charmix Joshua's Charmix is a mirror-shaped pin and a pink swirl waistbag. Enchantix Joshua's Enchantix is a blue t-shirt, a dark pink vest above it, white shorts, teal gloves, and pink sandals. His wings represent a butterfly, they are deep chrome with pink outlining. His fairy dust vial is a pink diamond surronded by two white stars with the outer one having jewels on it. Believix Joshua's Believix consists on a pink t-shirt, a single pink glove, dark pink shorts and pink boots. His wings are pink and green tornado's inside, they also resemble the ones of a sparkle fairy. Sophix Joshua's Sophix outfit is a pink t-shirt with yellow sleeves and green lining on the bottom of the sleeves, green and pink shorts and florescent green sandals. His wings become light green and pink with dark green borders. Lovix Joshua's Lovix is a orange undershirt, a pink t-shirt underneath, pink belt, boots, and gloves that have white fleece on them. His wings are transparent, silver and yellow with pink borders. His wings also have ember jewels on the upper corners. Magical Powers and Mutant Abilities See also: Joshua's Spells Joshua has wind-based powers. He can throw blasts of wind energy and can make balls of wind and shoot tornadoes. He has also used an attack called wind burst which blows things away. He can concentrate his energy to make himself into a tornado. He can create streaks of solar energy and is able to create explosions of wind. He can shape wind into barriers and shields, which is extremely useful. He can also make himself invisible ot hide himself from enemies so they can't see him attacking them from behind. Curiosities #Favorite Food: #Favorite Color: Pink and Blue #Favorite Hobby: #Favorite Pet: #Ideal Girlfriend: Jennifer #Best Friends: Lee, Matthew, Taylor, Phillip, Heath, Barrett, Jennifer #Favorite Movies: #Loves: Hanging out with his friends #Hates: School #Favorite Music: #Favorite Shoes: Shoes that show my feet #Favorite Subject: N/A #Favorite Spell: Rising Wind #Catchphrase: "Power Up!" Transformation Sequences W.I.T.C.H. First, Joshua crosses his arms, then twirls around into a pose against a green backdrop. A flash of light switches the scene, and Joshua's main outfit and boots appear in flashes of pink light. He screams and twirls back into a tornado. Finally, he skips down into his finishing pose against a pink swirl. Charmix First, Joshua appears from a gray cloud with his arms together and eyes closed. Then, a mirror shaped pin appears on his chest as he screams. Then, he makes a turn. His waistbag appears around his waist in a flash of light. There is a flash and he strikes his final pose. Enchantix First, Joshua spins around once while his bangs comb themselves. Second, light surrounds his body as he puts his arms out, one by one, to let strips of translucent fabric wrap around his arms into his gloves. Then, his top flies onto him as he turns to the left, followed by formation of a star pendant (which, on closer inspection, turns out to be his fairy dust vial) around his neck. Afterwards, he flies up and his shorts materialize. He then flips backwards slowly to let his sandals slip on his feet. Next, he flies away from screen and his wings burst out in a sparkling flash. She then opens his eyes and punches the air that puffs a heart-shaped ring of pink dust, making his wings appear before striking both final poses. Believix First, Joshua's silhouette appears as an astral-like pink shadow floating against a space backdrop until his hair, becomeing longer, returns to its normal size. Tornado-studded, spacy blue ribbons wrap around his left then right arm as he raises them, forming his gloves. He spins around the same patter wraps around his upper and lower body, creating his outfit, and his boots appear similarly when he does a fronttip. He then grab a strand of ribbon and wraps himself in a cocoon, which then hugs his body, forms his wings, and then peels off from foot ot face reveal his new look as he strikes his final pose. Sophix Coming Soon Lovix Coming Soon